


Bros Helping Bros

by aymixium, lumosmaxxima



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blam, Deepthroating, M/M, Shower Sex, Snowballing, college blam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aymixium/pseuds/aymixium, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosmaxxima/pseuds/lumosmaxxima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Blaine have been best friends for as long back as they can remember; they do everything together so why should it be any different when one of them is running late and trying to get through their morning routine as quickly as possible? Showering together saves time right? But when years of suppressed sexual tension surfaces, suddenly, making up for lost time seems more important than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bros Helping Bros

Sam woke up with a start and shot up, blinking a few times as he groaned at the pounding in his head, another late night with Blaine had ended in a hangover and he was really starting to question why they always got themselves into these messes. A groan escaped his lips as he turned to check the time and like a flash he was up out of the bed, a hand running through his hair as he looked around his room, his mind hazy and scattered as he tried to remember all the classes he had that day. He was already twenty minutes behind schedule by the time he flew into the bathroom and growled, realizing Blaine was still in the shower - and would be for a while knowing Blaine’s ridiculously meticulous morning routine. “B…I need the shower I’m late!” He spoke over the sound of the running water and raised a brow as the curtain pulled back and he looked over at his best friend. “Please man.” He pleaded and shot Blaine a look of desperation.

 

Blaine turned back to look at Sam, shaving cream on half of his face with a shrug. The two had seen each other naked before, so it didn’t seem like such a big deal when Blaine turned back to the mirror he had in the shower and mumbled. “Mid-shave, man, just get in. It’s not like I haven’t seen it before,” he said nonchalantly, his own head pounding from his hangover as he tried not to cut himself with his safety razor. Blaine was running late, too, though he doubted he could rush through his morning routine any faster than he was trying to.

Sam gave the back of Blaine’s head a dirty look as he turned away, though to be honest it was mostly the hangover making him so cranky. “I’m not getting into the shower with you.” He snapped quickly, though it didn’t seem like the worst idea in the world. “Whatever.” He muttered and shed his boxers surprisingly fast before he pulled the curtain back and watched Blaine’s face in the mirror. “Missed a spot.” He teased with a gentle smirk as he climbed in and immediately hogged all the space in front of the stream of water before pulling the curtain closed behind him. “Why do you shave in here? Shave out there like a _normal_ person B.” He spoke with a raised brow and looked around the shower at the different products. Maybe now he’d finally get the chance to ask why the hell Blaine needed so many bottles taking up all the space in the shower.

 

Blaine laughed as Sam got in anyway despite his complaints, shaking his head. “Fuck off,” he said playfully. “Because I always have. Cooper always hogged the mirror and it was just easier in here. Plus, I don’t have to worry about dirtying another towel for my face or splashing water everywhere to get the remnants of the shaving cream off. Not to mention, it makes exfoliating first a breeze and the hot water keeps my pores nice and open for the best shave,” he smirked back at Sam before looking back at the mirror to finish up.

Sam shook his head before casting a blank stare in Blaine’s direction, he was pretty sure he didn’t even know if what half the things Blaine had said were actually things or just random words strung together, “Uhhh…okay.” He mumbled and reached for his plain and simple bottle of Head and Shoulders, “I’m never drinking again.” He repeated the mantra they spoke to each other very often, especially as of late.

 

Blaine shoved his face under the stream of water, shaking his head as he pulled away from it with a laugh. He was oh so desperately trying to avoid the fact that he and Sam were in the shower naked. Together. He decided turning back around to grab his own shampoo would be the best move, so he did, lazily putting some in his hair before dropping his hands to his side. “Ugh. Me neither. It’s like absolute torture to put my arms up for that long. Especially after shaving. Wash my hair, Sammy,” he said, only half-joking as he tilted his head back. Whether or not Sam actually **would** or not remained a mystery. Either way, his arms needed a break.

Sam took a shaky breath in and breathed it out as Blaine turned away, this was a new one, he felt nervous around Blaine. And they’d seen each other through some really vulnerable and embarrassing moments, so a simple shower together shouldn’t have had Sam so worked up and tense. He let his eyes drop as Blaine turned and he quickly surveyed his ass, feeling he face flush as his dick stirred in response to the sight of Blaine’s perky butt. What the hell was that? He thought to himself and frowned, grateful when Blaine spoke again and he lifted his eyes with a bit of guilt. “Wash your-” He sighed and put down his shampoo before lifting his hands to Blaine’s head, having to step closer to Blaine’s body as he massaged his fingers against Blaine’s scalp. He rarely spoke it out loud but he loved Blaine’s hair - when Blaine let it go. He loved the careless way his curls bounced into his face, dropping in front of his Bambi-like eyes. It was very…beautiful. But again that wasn’t something Sam had vocalize, still as his fingers pulled through soaped up curls be couldn’t help but comment on their beauty. “You have great hair B.” He murmured, feeling oddly intimate with Blaine in the moment.

 

Blaine Was slightly shocked when Sam actually put his fingers in his hair, stepping a bit closer to him. The Sam’s fingers moved over his scalp and through his hair was enough to make him let out a small moan, eyes opening wide after he did. There was no way Sam hadn’t heard that. No way. “Uh… Thank you,” he finally responded to the comment. “I don’t like how unruly it gets, but sometimes it feels so good to NOT gel,” he sighed. Like right now. He couldn’t help the place his mind wandered to, imagining Sam’s touch over the rest of his body. His dick twitched at the images in his mind and he had to clear his throat. “Thanks, buddy,” he said as casually as he could, wondering nervously if this was affecting Sam the way it was affecting him.

Sam’s fingers moved slowly, as Blaine spoke and Sam closed his eyes, it was nice, having his fingers tangled up in Blaine’s hair, it was almost therapeutic in a way, relaxing and intimate and even as it made him nervous to be so vulnerable, it calmed him. But Blaine had always had that effect on him, so why should this be any different? “You should try it curly more often. It’s more you. It suits your personality.” He spoke, avoiding the urge to just spit out the words, ‘it looks fucking hot’, because well that would be crossing a line. Wouldn’t it? Then again, he was showering with him. So lines were already crossed. “Bros helping bros.” He commented casually, though the innuendo behind the words was clear, they often joked about that sort of thing in a sexual nature but so far had never acted on it. Probably because of Sam’s insistence that he was completely straight - a charade he knew Blaine saw right through but had to courtesy not to contradict out loud.

 

Blaine Laughed a little. “Bros helping bros,” he repeated, smirking. “I know, I know. It just gets so out of control,” he frowned. Blaine KNEW there was no way, despite Sam’s insistence, that Sam was totally straight, but he never said anything because, well, if Sam WAS gay… Wouldn’t he be interested in his best friend? Blaine shook his head. Probably not. That would be too perfect, wouldn’t it? Blaine did not have luck with perfect things. Hence the friend since he’d been in with Sam for YEARS. “Should probably rinse…” he mumbled, though he made no effort to move, he was enjoying this touch far too much.

Sam nodded, though Blaine couldn’t see and threw in an “uh huh”, in place of a genuine response, “Still…it looks good B.” He mumbled, he should have dropped this topic already before he said something stupid. As Blaine suggested he rinse his hair Sam found it hard to come out of the trance he’d put himself in and after a few moments he slowly let his hands drop, letting them land on Blaine’s shoulders and slide down his arm to his hands where his fingers entwined with Blaine’s leaving them both uncomfortable because of how far apart they still stood. He wasn’t sure what came over him to take Blaine’s hands in his own, probably the same thing that desperately urged him to close the gap between their bodies, but he remained frozen where he stood, already terrified of Blaine’s reaction to the way their hands were in tact.

 

Blaine Opened his eyes when Sam’s hands slid farther and farther before linking their fingers. Still a bit slow from the hangover (or still the alcohol?), Blaine stepped back more to where it wasn’t a stretch– and his ass was touching Sam.. He didn’t dare to look back, not yet. He could tell that Sam probably ran out of courage, so now was his turn, pulling Sam’s arms around his waist and in turn, pressing their bodies even closer together without saying a word.

 

Sam inhaled a sharp breath as Blaine’s ass pressed against him, causing his already mostly hard dick to stand at attention, if he hadn’t already outed himself to Blaine by accident over the past almost decade, it he was out now. and he was grateful when Blaine finished the bold gesture he’d attempted to do himself, his rush to get out the door before class suddenly forgotten as he sighed into Blaine’s body, letting his own morph with Blaine’s. There was so much he needed to say. And a whole lot more he wanted to say, but each time he opened his mouth to speak over the next few moments he couldn’t bring himself to say any of those things, instead he dipped his head and pressed a kiss to where his neck and shoulders met.

 

Blaine Let himself press against Sam’s body, still holding his hands, even as they pressed against his body. Blaine had a lot of questions, too, but he opted for a soft, contented noise at the feel of his lips on his skin. “I don’t understand what’s happening,” he admitted in a whisper after moments of silence.

 

Sam closed his eyes and let out a long, shaking breath before Blaine was speaking again and he jerked away from his body, untangling his fingers and stepping back, “Uh…nothing. I was…I’m still drunk man.” He spoke with a casually, yet very heavy shrug, his face flushing as he glanced away from Blaine. That was stupid. He shouldn’t have put his hands on Blaine. Or let himself get painfully hard while he was up against Blaine’s ass - they gave off the wrong message for sure. “Chill out.” He added in a muttered, immediately realizing how much of a douche he was coming across as and letting his face soften, “Sorry man I was just…we drank a lot.”  


Blaine Nodded. They had drank a lot. Much more than they should have, but it didn’t negate the fact that they’d just shared an intimate moment that was MUCH more than a residual drunken mistake. “Yeah… We did… It was nice, though,"he added, trying to sound casual as he rinsed the few remaining suds from his arm. He finally turned to face Sam full on, his own dick now completely hard at the way Sam’s dick proudly stood out, even from the corner of Blaine’s eye. "This is less awkward than it could’ve been…” He sighed, shaking his head with a smirk.

Sam blinked a few times as he watched Blaine turn towards him, willing his eyes to stay glued to Blaine’s, “Is it? Really?” He spoke quietly, he didn’t need to glance down, he already knew Blaine would be hard and he was already painfully hard himself. Despite the tight feeling of panic in his chest Sam sighed and shrugged, “What’s next?” He asked, his eyes flickering to the row of products, “Conditioner? Is that a thing?” He asked quietly and ran his finger along the row until he found a bottle of condition and picked it up. “This?” His brow raised as he looked back to Blaine, it wasn’t like it was the first time they’d found themselves in compromising positions, they’d both forget about it before long. Maybe. Only Sam was starting to think he didn’t want to forget about this one, this time had felt different. He wasn’t drunk, and yet he’d initiated a moment of intimacy with Blaine that reached beyond the realm of friendship, and now that he’d ended it he felt his body craving that closeness again.

 

Blaine gave a small shrug in response, tearing his gaze from Sam’s eyes to the conditioner and nodding. “Uh, yeah… yeah,” he said, giving Sam a smile before his gaze fell to Sam’s erection, closing his eyes and cursing at himself under his breath as he looked back up. This was so much different than the drunken nights before. Blaine didn’t even realize he was holding his breath as he watched Sam with the conditioner. “Sam…” he whispered, not knowing what in particular he was going to say.

 

Sam bit his lip and nodded, pouring the condition onto his hands and ignoring Blaine’s response, he didn’t have answers to any of the questions he knew Blaine was going to ask. “Turn around we’ve got to speed this routine up.” He spoke, trying to joke, though his face remained serious, he needed to get his hands back into Blaine’s curls for reasons he couldn’t explain at the moment.  


Blaine turned around immediately with a small nod, staying close to Sam this time. “I think we’re already late,” he said quietly, turning his head to the side without actually looking back at Sam, breathing much heavier than he had any reason to.

 

Sam the second Blaine’s back was to him, Sam’s fingers were in his hair, massaging the conditioner into his curls and then brushing his fingers through them, “Mmhmm.” He mumbled, losing himself again, stepping closer to Blaine until he felt the brush of Blaine’s skin against his cock and he let out a shaky breath, reminiscent of a moan - but wasn’t a moan. Or at least that’s what he was going with. “It feels nice to wash your hair, it’s relaxing.” He commented after too many moments of thick, awkward silence between them, “Does it feel relaxing for you?” He asked quietly.

 

Blaine’s breath hitched at the feel of Sam’s cock pressing against his skin again and he closed his eyes and bit his lip. “Mmm… it feels really fucking good,” he mumbled in response. He couldn’t help the way he couldn’t stay still, giving a little bit of friction to Sam’s cock. It made him smirk slightly. Oh, he knew exactly what he was doing. His own cock was aching to be touched, and truth be told, he wasn’t entirely sure he could resist touching it for much longer, especially not with the way he kept shifting and feeling Sam’s dick move against his bare skin.

 

Sam struggled internally as Blaine’s body moved against his. He was still. Blaine was not. But god, it felt so good. So right, even. That frightened Sam a bit, but he still trusted Blaine not to push him too much. Still after a few moments his breathing grew heavy as he huffed and felt his face grew flush and he began to repeat his actions from earlier. His hands slipping from Blaine’s hair onto his shoulders and down his arms until Sam held his hands and muster up a deep breath for courage and pulled Blaine back against his body as he wrapped his arms around him firmly. “I don’t know.” He answered before Blaine had the time to ask a question, and he let out a whimper at the was his cock felt between Blaine’s ass cheeks. “I have no fucking clue.” He breathed and kissed along Blaine’s neck towards his shoulder, making a face as he still tasting the soap there.

 

Blaine leaned against Sam, still breathing heavily, even moaning a little as Sam’s cock slipped between his ass cheeks. He couldn’t take it anymore. They’d already crossed so many lines, what was one more? One of Blaine’s hands rested on Sam’s arm that was locked around him, the other moved to grip his own cock, pushing into his hand, making sure to give Sam what he needed as well. He moaned, shaking his head. “I don’t know, either,” he breathed out, moving a bit faster now.

 

Sam steadied his breathing to match Blaine’s and rested his chin on Blaine’s shoulder, his eyes flicking downwards as Blaine wrapped a hand around his own cock, that shouldn’t have aroused him, but he felt his cock twitch and obviously he knew Blaine felt it too. And even if he hadn’t he certain heard the gruff moan that fell from Sam’s lips as he watched him stroke himself, “Faster.” He whispered pressing his hands flat against Blaine’s abs before one hand slid down his torso and wrapped itself around Blaine’s hand, helping him jerk himself off.

 

Blaine nodded, moaning as Sam’s hand wrapped around his own hand, moving his hips faster, as well as his hands. “Fuck… Sam… this…. so hot,” he mumbled, leaning his head back a little. He turned to press an open mouthed kiss to Sam’s cheek, breathing against his skin. Another whisper of his name and a moan. “I… I’m close…” he admitted softly. It’d been awhile since he had sex, honestly, and this was so unexpected and so god damn hot.

Sam grunted as he felt Blaine’s lips against his cheek, his best friend’s admission driving him wild with excitement, it took everything within him not to turn Blaine around and drop to his knees as a sudden but desperate need to feel and taste him overcame Sam but he fought the urge knowing there would be no going back from that. And he /wasn’t/ gay. Although…today hadn’t been a good source for that information. “Just come…” He whispered, trying not to show his overwhelming need to get Blaine off, to feel the warmth of his cum coating both their hands. It was like if he didn’t get it soon he might die. “Come for me Blaine.” He added without thought and sucked on the spot of Blaine’s shoulder where his lips as been resting.

 

Blaine moaned again, his head rolling against Sam’s shoulder with a breathless moan. The desperation in Sam’s voice didn’t go unnoticed, truth be told, and it was just what Blaine needed to push him over the edge. He came hard, body shaking against Sam’s. This was so wrong, and yet, it felt so, so right. Like Sam’s hand was meant to be wrapped around Blaine’s dick. He took a couple moments to catch his breath before he was turning around, dropping to his knees in front of Sam right there in the shower. Looking up with puppy dog eyes, he gingerly put his hands on Sam’s thighs, glancing at his cock before back up to his best friend. “Please? Can I?” he asked, knowing this could change _everything_.

Sam shuddered, feeling his knees weaken as he watched Blaine shot off and his eyes were drawn to the tiled shower wall coated in his cum, he wished he was brave enough to reach out and coat his fingers in it. Just to try it just once, but instead he breathed heavy and left his eyes glued to the wall as Blaine’s cum started to drip down it. He was so far gone into his own mind, so entranced that it took Blaine’s touch on his thighs to pull him back and realize what was happening. His best friend, on his knees in front of him, begging to suck him off. On a good day Sam found it hard to resist anything those big eyes asked for and today he was already a mess as he whimpered and nodded, “Please.” He breathed and leaned forward, resting his hands against the wall, pulling his gaze from Blaine’s to once again settle on the white substance coating the wall between where his hands rested now.

 

Blaine followed Sam’s gaze, grinning, wiping his fingers through the cum on the wall and holding it up towards him as he took Sam’s cock into his mouth, using his free hand to stroke him. He’d dreamt about this for so, so long, and fuck he tasted so good he couldn’t help the loud moan that escaped around Sam.

 

The blonde shuddered as he watched Blaine’s finger pull through the white mess and looked down at him with wide eyes, as always Blaine found a way to know him better than he knew himself, and without a second thought he was licking at Blaine’s finger, before earnestly sucking it clean with a satisfied moan. It was…amazing. He needed more. He craved more. More of his cum. More of his body. “Fuck.” He muttered as his best friend moaned around his painfully sensitive dick and his hips bucked slightly into Blaine’s face.

 

Blaine pulled back for just a moment after moaning as Sam sucked his fingers. “Don’t hold back,” he purred, licking the tip of his cock. He took it all the way into his mouth, gently cupping his balls, waiting for Sam to let go and enjoy this.

 

Sam whined as Blaine spoke and shook his head, he couldn’t fuck his best friend’s face. This wasn’t right, it wasn’t right, it wasn’t r-fuck it felt so right. He let a loud moan pour from his lips and without consulting him, his hips bucked into Blaine’s mouth, “Fuck B it feels so good.” He breathed, leaning one had against the wall, the other tangling into the curls on Blaine’s head he loved so much and tugging, pulling Blaine’s head further down his cock. “Fuck you take my cock so good Blaine.” He breathed out and squeezed his eyes shut, telling himself that he’d react this way to _anyone_ sucking his dick even though he knew it had never felt like this before.

Blaine he moaned so loudly at Sam’s reactions, watching him with every movement. Blaine was caught up in this and he couldn’t stop himself from taking a finger through his cum again on the wall and rubbing it over Sam’s asshole to test his reaction.

 

Sam whimpered each time Blaine managed to take a little more of his cock, it was already so much deeper than any girl had ever taken it and god did it feel amazing. And knowing it was his best friend taking it so deep, it certainly added to the allure. The intrusion of Blaine’s finger should have stopped Sam dead in his tracks, that should have been the thing that caused him to break and wonder what the fuck he was doing cock deep in another man’s throat, but it surprising had the opposite effect. He’d never had his asshole teased like that and he was actually shocked to find himself enjoying it, “How does it feel B?” He whispered, wondering if he felt different back there than other guys? Did they all feel the same? Was Blaine wanting to fuck him? Was he wanting to be fucked? He had so many questions and no answers other than that he felt amazing right at that very moment.

Blaine answered with a deep, low moan, eyes rolling back into his head. He pulled away licking his lips, hand stroking his cock faster. “So good,” he said softly, lips brushing against the head of his dick. “So tight,” he added with a smirk, pushing the tip of it into Sam. He knew he was pushing his luck, but god, he was so gone for this, for Sam, there was no way he could be stopped right now.

Sam finally brought his eyes to meet Blaine’s and felt something inside him snap, “Fuck Blaine. That feels so…good.” He admitted as he felt Blaine’s finger in his ass. How was this happening? And why did it feel /so/ good? He should have felt disgusting. He should be pulling away from Blaine’s finger, not pushing himself down against it, desperately to feel more of that finger inside of him. He was scared deep down but too aroused to focus on anything but keeping that sensation alive. “Blaine…I…need you.” He whispered.

 

Blaine let more of his finger slide into Sam, pulling back from his cock and looking up at him. “….do you mean… like…. ” he wanted to say sex? But, he also wanted to make sure he wasn’t misunderstanding what Sam was saying. He licked his lips, trying to figure out if Sam meant he needed to feel Blaine’s cock inside of him. The thought was already making his own dick twitch in anticipation. Sam had long since been the focus of many a wet dream on Blaine’s end. He also didn’t want to embarrass himself by asking outright, though he was 99% sure that’s what Sam had meant… wasn’t it?

Sam gasped and licked his lips, a low groan bouncing off the walls of the shower as he stared down at Blaine and nodded slowly, “I want to know what it feels like…I…I think about us.” He admitted and whimpered at Blaine’s finger again, “I..don’t make me say it B.” He muttered, he wasn’t gay. But he knew now that he was. He wanted to be fucked. He wanted Blaine to show him how. Because he loved Blaine. His eyes widened at the realization and he let out a huff of air, “I am..I want you. Please say you want me, B.”

 

Blaine pulled his finger from Sam, standing up and kissing him deeply. “I want you so fucking bad, Sam… I always have…. but… it’ll be harder in here… to… do that. I mean we can… I can.. it just would probably be better in bed? If you… I want you to be good and ready… and…. it’s up to you. I don’t have any lube in the shower… I…” Blaine said, looking around, panicking slightly because this was his dream and it was coming true, and truthfully, he was having a hard time processing this.

 

Sam whined and pouted at the emptiness he suddenly felt in a place he’d never felt empty before, like he suddenly needed something to fill it. “Kiss me.” He whispered, realizing that Blaine had now had his finger up his ass but he still had never felt Blaine’s lips against his and he needed to feel that so much. “Blaine…” He breathed in and reminded himself to have courage, “I love you man.” He spoke quietly though his smile faltered because that hadn’t come out right. Of course he loved Blaine, Blaine was his best friend. This feeling was different. He cleared his throat, “I’m in love with you.” He clarified with a voice that broke.

 

Blaine pressed his lips against Sam’s passionately, cupping his face, needing more of this, of him. When the kiss broke, and Sam spoke again, Blaine laughed a little (he might cry if he didn’t), and nodded. “I’ve always been in love with you, Sam… always… I… you have no idea how long I’ve waited to hear those words from your perfect lips… fuck class. Come back to bed with me? Please?” he asked, running his hands over Sam’s abs. “I… I need you, too,” he whispered against his lips.

Sam kissed Blaine desperately, passionately, a decade of built up love, and tension released in a single kiss. It felt so right, and hotter than any kiss he’d ever shared with anyone. The friendship they shared built on respect and love and TRUST gave Sam the courage to pull away and drop to his knees in front of Blaine, he wouldn’t let himself cum until Blaine came again. “I’ve wanted this for so long.” He murmured and took Blaine’s cock in his hand, licking it from base to tip before quickly sucking on the head before he lost his boldness.

 

Blaine stuttered as Sam dropped to his knees. “S-Sam… you don’t have to… fuck,” he breathed out watching Sam on his knees in front of him. “You… god, Sam…” he hissed, grabbing his head, not to push him, just to have more connection with him, hands tangling in his hair. “I… fuck…”

Sam groaned around Blaine’s cock, surprised at how good it felt, how spectacular it tasted and how naturally it came to him, sliding his tongue around his shaft, burying his best friend’s cock into his mouth, suddenly exceedingly grateful for his stupidly, almost comically big mouth. All the guys who’d ever told him he looked like a cocksucker with a mouth like this had been right. He was made to suck cock. Blaine’s cock specifically.

Blaine cursed under his breath again. “Are– are you… sure you’ve never done this??” he asked, looking down with a breathless moan to watch Sam work his cock. He licked his lips, hips pushing forward on their own at this point, even if just slightly. “God, Sam…. I"m gonna cum so fast if you keep that up…” he whined. It was hard to believe he could feel the familiar pull in his belly so quickly after he’d just cum a few minutes ago, but here he was.

Sam pulled away and glared up at him, “Fuck off.” He muttered, of course Blaine knew he hadn’t done this before. Blaine would have known, and he knew that. He reached up to grab Blaine’s balls with a firm hand before returning his mouth to Blaine’s cock sucking him right in, deeper until he felt pain in his throat and had to stop, still holding until some of the pain subsided and he realized, he was deep-throating Blaine. And loving it.

Blaine had to laugh a little, hands combing through Sam’s hair as he groaned while his best friend took in every fucking inch of him. He watched, mouth open, breathing heavily. “Fuck.. just like that… fuck, Sam… Jesus Christ….” His hips pulled back a little before slowly advancing again, breaths getting heavier now. “Sam… I’m close again… how… how do you want it?”

Sam’s eyes flicked up to meet Blaine’s, content and aroused as they shared a looked they hadn’t before, he pulled away with a sloppy slurp and grinned, “Fuck. I wanna taste and feel your cum everywhere.” He spoke quickly, abandoning any shred of heterosexuality, feeling stupid he’d felt the need to hide a part of himself from Blaine for so long, “I want this so bad.“ He added, returning to Blaine’s cock before he missed the grand finale.

Blaine whimpered at Sam’s words, nodding, his hips moving towards his mouth again. "Hand and mouth,” he instructed, unable still to form a complete sentence. “God, Sam, I’m so close,” he whispered, moaning as Sam did as he was told. His hands moved to the wall to support himself, fucking into Sam’s mouth until he couldn’t hold back anymore. “Sam… I– gonna cum,” he breathed, hips stilling as his moans echoed off the tile of the shower, as he came all over Sam’s face.

Sam stroked Blaine’s cock, pulling back and taking it in the face with a moan, “FUCK.” He breathed, sputtering slightly as another spurt shot into his open mouth and he swallowed without a second thought, pulling Blaine’s cock into his mouth as it softened and he continued sucking it dry, pulling away and licking the cum from around his lips before the stream of water rinsed most of it away and he realized it had turned cold. Slowly he stood and stared down at Blaine, breathless, “I think I’m gay.” He chuckled lightly and pulled Blaine close, “And I want to be fucked by you.”

Blaine’s mouth stayed open, even as Sam stood up, feeling weak in the knees, arms encircling Sam. He smirked and laughed a bit, shaking his head. “I.. I think you are, too,” he grinned, biting his lip. He gave Sam a nod. “I want that, too… but you’re gonna have to give me some time to recover,” he laughed. “And please let me suck that beautiful dick of yours?” he asked with a blush.

Sam bit his lip and nodded, “Is it…beautiful?” He laughed and raised a brow, “Yours is.” He added quickly, though he was probably a bit biased, since he was positive that Blaine’s dick was the only one he’d ever feel sexually attracted to in any way. “Let’s get out of here.” He suggested and reached behind Blaine to turn off the water, pulling him closer and kissing him before pulling back the curtain.

Blaine nodded, grinning. “Yeah,” he breathed as Sam reached past him. And then his lips were back on Blaine’s and he couldn’t help the way he whimpered against those perfect lips, nor the way he moaned as his tongue slipped past them again. “Fuck…. Sam… you drive me wild,” he whispered.

Sam smiled and let his tongue brush across Blaine’s, a breathy moan escaping as they parted and nodding as Blaine whispered, “You still feel…that way? After all these years?” He asked with a soft smile, “I was so scared. I…I’m still kind of scared B.”

Blaine nodding. “Of course I do,” he smiled. “You don’t need to be scared, Sam. It’s just me,” he smiled.


End file.
